New World, New Life, New me?
by team-jacob-taylor
Summary: When Stevie comes to live in La Push with her cousins after her mother died, she changes. She finds friends in new people, she finds allies, family...and love, but what happens when the person she loves wants her, but is drawn to someone else?
1. Creepy

Chapter 1

New town, new school, new people, and especially a new life. The worst part is I know no one here, well except my cousins. I haven't seen them since I was 10. It didn't help either that my mom shunned me away before I could really get to know them. But, now that she is gone, I kind of have too. She died 2 weeks ago. I have been staying with my best friend. Her parents got sick of me though, so now I have to move with my only living relatives. I am moving with my Uncle Elliot, my Aunt Karrie, my cousins Athalia, Avanindra,Maicoh, and Angel. I am younger Maicoh, but older than Athalia, Avanindra and Angel. I always loved my cousins, but they tended to leave me alone, which was nice. They live in La Push. They have a lot of friends from the res. I didn't. They summers I used to go up I would hang with my friend in Forks. But it has been years.

Better intro, I am Stevie Roberts. I am 17 and I am moving to La Push in Washington. Yes, I am a girl. I was named after my grandma. I am a loner. I never felt the need to be with people. I am different. I just don't know how. My mom was different too. I never knew why she died. She just took off one day and when I looked for her I found her cloths torn and a bunch of her hair everywhere. I called the cops but all they could say was that she was attacked by a bear. I didn't believe them. But I had to move anyway. They wouldn't let me look for her. Something like 'a teenager can't be running around the woods looking for someone who is already dead.' Was their exact words. So, I packed up my things and headed to Forks.

I'm currently in the Seattle airport waiting for my uncle to pick me up. I have my bags to the side. I quickly took out my contact case and put in my blue colored contacts. I don't really need them, but I like to change it up. I always wear different ones every week. Within another 20 minutes I heard my uncles familiar shout.

"Stevie!!" I heard him shout. I looked around him and instantly saw his deep eyes in the crowd as his hand shout up in the air. He ran over and gave me an awkward one armed hug. I saw him look me over quickly. "You grew." He said as he picked up my bags.

"Yeah, I guess." I said hesitantly. I am a good 5'6. I have dark brown hair to my elbows and my piercing green eyes I get from my dad. My mom told me when I was 8 that I had his eyes. I'm slightly curvy, nothing anyone hasn't seen before. I looked over my uncle too. He is about 6'1. He has long black to his shoulder and an ageless look to him. He has dark brown almost black eyes. "Your hair grew."

"Yea, you should see Mai, he cut his hair. He even grew too. He really misses you. He can't wait for you to meet his friends." He said excitedly.

"I bet he does." I said with small laugh. "What about Ang, Avan, and Lia? Did they do anything different?"

"Yeah, Avan got a boyfriend. Nice boy too, you would like him. Ang, well, she just stays by herself. And Lia, well you know Lia, she doesn't really come home. She hangs out with Mai's friends" He babbled. I just nodded. Added an 'ahh' when it was needed. Before I knew it, we were pulling into the drive way to my new home. Uncle Elliot brought all of my bags into the house. I mean all of them, I had at least 12. He didn't break a sweat. I tried to take a couple but he just chuckled.

"Stevie!!! We missed you!!!" Karrie squealed as she pulled me into a firm hug. I just laughed and hugged her back. "I am…sorry for you lose."

"It's fine." I said quickly, not really wanting to talk about. She nodded quickly. She didn't seem upset that her sister in law died. Aunt Karrie and my mom were best friends since Pre School. My mom introduce Karrie to her brother Elliot. They hit it off immediately. Then, they left my mom in the dust. I was still upset about it when my mom told me.

"Miari!!" Angel yelled as she launched herself in my arms. I just laughed as she still used my middle name.

"Hey Angel." I said casually.

"Come on I will help you set up your room." She said happily as she took half of my bags. I quickly took the others and followed her up stairs. "You will love it here. There are great parties, hot guys, and amazing beaches."

"Well, I am looking forward to the beaches, but parties and guys don't appeal." I muttered. I was never interested in dating since I was 10. Since, I came here the last time.

"Come on." She said with a laugh as she threw my stuff on my bed. "How many bags do you need?"

"Well 8 of them are my cloths; a couple are pictures and books. Others are most of my mom's stuff. Some is my arm supplies and my music supplies. Then the boxes are being delivered next week." I said weakly.

"Well, there is your book shelf. That is your closet. The desk and your bed, most of it is just the general stuff. The bathroom is through that door. It is fully stocked with women needs." She laughed. I groaned. "And any other beauty stuff you will need."

"Thanks." I said quickly as she ran out of the room. I quickly put everything away. I hesitated when I came to my mom's bag. I opened it slowly. I looked everything over. I had all of my pictures and old trinkets. I have the cheesy old Lady and the tramp stuff animals my mom and dad got on their first date. I quickly shoved the stuffies on my bed and pushed the bag in my closet. I quickly took out my ipod and suck the ear phones in my ears and lied down. I listened to Linkin Park for a while. I drifted to sleep.

"**Mom? What are you doing?" I asked as I saw my sitting at the table drinking red whine.**

"**Nothing sweety, get back to bed." She said as she took another sip of her wine. I heard a loud crash from the outside. "Stay here."**

"**Momma, no." I yelled as she ran out. I felt my body numbly slide down the fridge as fell and felt my body become hypersensitive. I heard a loud crash again and I ran outside. I looked around frantically for my mom. I heard a loud hiss and turned to see glowing red eyes in the bushes. I shook my head and when I looked back, there was nothing. **

"**Mom!!" I shouted. I saw a movement in the bushes and ran after it. I looked and looked. I heard a loud howl and then everything went silent. I looked frantically for her, but nothing. I heard another loud howl and I heard my mom's muffled screams. I ran toward them. I saw my mom lying in the middle of a clearing. I saw someone behind her. "Leave her alone." I hissed.**

"**Little one, she is like me now." He laughed. I heard my mom scream and when I looked all I saw was a big wolf. I saw my mom dash out of the clearing with the thing following. I fainted.**

**I felt something shaking me and when I looked I saw my mom watching me.**

"**Honey, are you okay?" She asked. "When I went to check on you for bed, you were gone. I looked for you, and I found you here."**

"**Mom, where is he? Where is that thing?" I hissed. She looked sad and then confused. I could the fake behind her actions.**

"**Honey, you were dreaming." I shook my head.**

"**No, it was too real, you were with some wolf. He said you were like him." I said frantically.**

"**Honey, you are imaging things." She laughed. I saw the nervousness she had in her eyes.**

"**Whatever." I let it go as I stood and walked out of the clearing. That was it. Everything went back to normal.**

******

"**Mom!!!!" I screamed as I lost my mother again. We heard the same crashing. She ran except this time I can't find her. I kept screaming for her.**

"Wake up!!! Stevie!!!! Ouch! Stevie it's me god damn wake up!!" I heard Mai's voice. I felt my fist hit something extremely hot and hard. I cried out in pain.

"What happened?" I asked as I shot up and looked around frantically.

"You were screaming and I came to check on you." Mai said with a slight edge. "You punched me in your sleep."

"Sorry, I didn't know what I was doing." I noticed how he didn't even look hurt. He looked fine; I felt a sharp pain in my hand. I looked down and my knuckles were bleeding and swollen.

"We should get dad to drive you to the hospital." Mai laughed. I felt a sudden bitterness toward him. And also envious. He could say mom and dad to someone and I can't. It made me miss my parents immensely.

"No, I have dealt with things like this. I can handle it. Just go get my some gauze." I said as winced in pain.

"No, we should get you to the hospital, it could get worse." Mai said frantically.

"I am fine." I said stubbornly. He just huffed and walked in the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit.

"Never going in there again." He said over and over again. I just laughed as I thought of what Angel said. I quickly opened it up and wiped it clean and stitched it up. I put a clean ace bandage on it.

"Good as new." I said quickly.

"You're here." Mai said happily as he picked me up in a bone crushing hug and spun me around. I just laughed and hugged him back. "You have to meet the guys."

"Uh, I don't think I should. I think that might not be a-." He cut me off.

"Nope, you're not getting out of it. Come on, they have been itching to see you." He laughed as he picked me up easily and threw me on his shoulder. I yelped in pain as his rock hard shoulder hit my stomach. He just muttered sorry. I guess Uncle Elliot was right. He grew at least a foot or two and now stands a good 6'5. He has short black cropped hair. He grew some serious muscles. He must bench at least 250. I just sighed. He carried me out the door and walked over to the beach near by. I saw about 4 guys that looked just like him standing in a circle. They all turned when they heard Mai.

"Hey guys, this is my cousin Stevie. Stevie, this is Sam, Embry, Jarred, Paul," I turned to each one and nodded.

"Where is Avan and Lia?" I asked.

"They are with some friends." He laughed. I just nodded and looked over his friends. I mean they were all gorgeous, but they seemed different. They all have the same cropped hair and the same muscular figures. They are all freakishly tall. But when you look close you can see many differences.

"Uh, I think I should go finish unpacking." I muttered as I walked off. I heard a loud muffling and when I looked back they were all gone. In the distance I heard two agonizing howls. It sent chills up my spine. Creepy.


	2. Wolves

Chapter 2

As I walked back to the house I heard more of the painful howls. I could only guess at what is hurting this animal so bad. But as the howls kept coming I felt myself being drawn there. So, I followed the sounds and soon I found myself walking through the woods. I felt numb as I walked faster and faster to the unknown wolfs howls. It made me want to just scoop the wolves in my arms. I finally felt relief when I could see the trees start to thin. I finally managed to get through the small opening and I froze. I saw about 5 huge wolves sitting in a circle. I saw two growls at each other. I felt my air get cut off and I just watched. The only one I could make out was a beautiful white wolf that was closet. The white one was growling at one from across the circle. I gasped as the white one lunged. They all turned to me. But before they could get a good look at me I took off. I stumbled and fell multiple times and never felt as much relief as I finally broke out of the forest. They seemed so familiar, like I know them. They reminded me of the wolf I saw with my mom. I heard a loud howl from behind me and I ran faster.

"What's wrong Stevie?" Aunt Karrie asked as I wrenched open the door and flung myself in. I couldn't explain to her that I just a big group of huge wolves. She would think I am crazy. She always did, as a kid. She never accepted my way of thinking, that I saw the world in a new outlook and I bet if I said I saw a bunch of wolfs together and one lounged at each other she would send me to a loony bin.

"Nothing, nothing. I just don't like the dark." I lied. She didn't seem to notice though. She nodded and went back in the living room. I walked numbly up to my room. I heard to squeals from behind the door and before I knew it Avan and Lia ran into the room. They pulled me into a group hug and I couldn't help but laugh. My cousins never change. They seemed excited to see me, which was a big surprise. "Hey guys."

"Stevie! We missed you!" Avan yelled. I just laughed again and hugged them back. We stayed like that for about 5 minutes until they finally let go. Of course I didn't mind since it's been so long since I got to see them. As a young kid before my mom told me we had to leave La Push, I had always baby sat them and I got real close, especially with Angel, since Avan and Lia tended to stay away.

"I missed you too. It has been too long." I said quickly. It has been a long time, and I hated how time seemed to pass to quickly, and by the time I blink, I miss a whole days worth of time. I didn't like feeling like my life was flashing and I wouldn't get a real chance to live it. Although after what I saw, everything seems to go in slow motion.

"Yeah, so how have you been? I am sorry about...well you know. And about your mom." Lai asked with a small smile. I knew she meant when her mom basically told mine to leave town and never come back because she would be the death of everyone. Including me. Although here I am living and breathing, although I couldn't say the same for my mom, at least not techniquely.

"Um, I am have been I guess, how have you guys been?" I asked quickly. I really didn't feel like talking about something that involved my mom, especially since I was almost certain she had passed not long ago. I didn't like thinking about my mom, the woman who I had spent my life with, was dead. I hated the thought of her body somewhere where I didn't see, dead.

"We've been great! Oh my god you need to meet Embry! He is amazing you would love him! He is one of Mai's friends." Avan babbled. I knew as a kid she would be the social butterfly out of all of our cousins. I thought of the mysterious Embry that Mai had introduced me to briefly. He seemed the youngest of all, and the smallest. They were ridiculously tall and it scared me to death.

"I already met him briefly. Mai introduced me." I answered sadly. I had seen Embry quickly, although I didn't really talk to him, I knew if he was with Mai, he should be a pretty decent kid. Although seeing as though Mai is so distant, I didn't know.

"Oh, what's wrong, you don't like him?" Avan asked. I could see the worry in her features and I hated making her worry. I hated when people thought anything about me, but especially when they worry. I didn't need anyone worrying about me, since I am almost a legal adult. I could take care of myself, I have since my mom…well I have.

"Well, it's just that they seem…different." I mumbled sadly. She got a frantic expression and then it went to understanding. She knew something was up, and she knew what it is. She was in on the secret that Mai has been hiding from me. He never used to hide things form me. Never. Since we were kids we would call each other and tell the other if something has happened and how our life is going.

"He is just really quiet. You would love him if you got to know him though, all the guys wanted to meet you." Lia said sadly. I just nodded numbly. I heard a piercing growl outside the house. Lia and Avan jumped up and looked at me frantically. "We have to go."

"Okay." I mumbled as they shot out of the room before I could blink. I just sighed and picked up my ipod from the ground. I grabbed my sketchbook from under the bed and grabbed my pencil. I let my mind drift as my hand glided over the paper. I kept hearing the howls over the music but I ignored it. I just kept my mind busy. I could hear Mai's voice from behind the door. When I looked up the door flew open the Mai came in with an annoyed expression.

"Why won't you come out?" Mai asked with the same expression. I didn't answer. I didn't feel he deserved an answer for some reason. He had stopped calling me months ago and yet he expects me to be all happy giddy with him? That's not going to happen, especially not with this new Mai.

"What's wrong, Stevie? You were fine earlier." Mai said down on the edge of the bed. He took the sketchbook from my hands. He looked at the present sketch. "You are thinking of your mom." I nodded. He looked at the first sketch and froze. I thought it was good. The wolves had given me inspiration. Something I got from the simplest things.

"You don't like it?" I asked. I thought it was good. It was a wolf. He was howling to the moon in a deathly cry. He had suffered great heartbreak, and you could tell from the way he closed his eyes and the way his head was sent back. His cry was shrill and the trees were moving with the wind. You could almost see everything going on like a movie.

"Why did you draw this?" He ignored my question. I could see the gears turning in his head. He knew I saw the wolves, I could see it. But there was something about him here, like he knew what was up with them. Like it was something I couldn't know but was suddenly getting hidden info. I couldn't pinpoint why I suddenly hated the thought of being left out.

"I don't know. I just draw what comes to my mind. I guess this is what came to my mind." I said quickly. I knew that was true, but it wasn't the only reason I drew it. I felt like I knew this wolf, like I will in the future. But I felt like I caused the pain. And I knew I drew this because I knew there was something up with the mysterious wolves crying in the woods.

"It's great." He sighed. "Where were you when you left?" I could see he was trying to make me admit something, like I had done something I wasn't supposed to and he wanted me to admit it because he knew what it was.

"I went here," I half admitted. I came here after I saw the wolves. I had gone through the woods, which was defiantly not here. But I wasn't about to tell him, he didn't need to know. Now that I live here I don't need to be babysat like a little kid.

"No, I looked for you…you didn't come home immediately. You went somewhere else." He pressed further. I already knew he knew I had gone somewhere else, and he knew where. He knows I saw the wolves. He knows I was sneaking around and I didn't want to go home. He knows his friends give me the creeps and that he changed, and he is one of them.

"No, I came… here." I avoided the word home. This will never be my home. Never and I won't change that. My home is where my mom is, and she is 6 feet under, not here.

"You're hiding something Mai. I know you. There is something you aren't telling me." I accused. I hated being out of this, because I could tell this place was dangerous.

"No, there isn't." He avoided my gaze.

"Mai, you can tell me." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. I always used to do the same thing as a kid. I always wanted him to know I was here and I still am. "I can handle it."

"I wish I could tell you." He said as he looked in my eyes. I saw longing in his eyes. I could see his honesty. But I didn't want to believe something really bad was going on.

"Mai, please?" I almost begged.

"No, I can't." He said as he stormed out of the room. I flung my sketchbook off the bed and ran after him. I ran down the stairs and when I flung myself out of the door he was already half way down the street.

"Mai!" He looked back once and continued walking. He walked faster and ran into the woods. I ran after him and when I saw the path he took I followed it. I didn't see him anywhere. I just followed the path. I kept going even when the gravel path decreased into sand and then just into dirt. I looked around but all I saw was darkness. I took a breath. I heard someone's voice and I followed it. "Mai?"

I saw someone crumpled in a fettle position and I ran over. I dropped to my knees and checked his pulse. Nothing. "Hello Child." The person muttered. I sprang to my feet and backed up. He just followed. "You smell mouthwatering." He mumbled.

"Who are you?" I asked. I saw his red glowing eyes in the darkness. "What do you want?"

"I want you of course. You smell delicious, just once taste." He muttered as he walked closer. I felt my back against a tree. I'm trapped. He advanced closer and closer. The only thing I could make out was the blood red eye. He bared his teeth and I whimpered. He closed his hand around my throat and brought me into the air. I was at least a foot off the ground. He started laughing as my eyes started closing from loose of oxygen. I heard a loud growling that sounded like a chain saw. I felt myself being ripped from the man's grip and I was thrown. I managed to open my eyes and I gasped. I saw a beautiful silver colored wolf attacking the man. I saw a pile of limbs about 10 feet from him. I heard more growling and I saw the white wolf from earlier. He helped the silver colored wolf and before I knew it there was a big fire not even 10 yards from me. The two wolves turned to me and whimpered as backed as far as I could into the tree. The silver colored one tried to step over to me but the white one growled and ran over. He stopped a foot away. I saw the eyes and immediately knew.

"Mai?" I asked. The wolf nodded and I started feeling dizzy. The wolf looked at me and started growling. He ran deeper into the forest and within seconds Mai was backed only dressed in a pair of sweats.

"The leech hurt you." He hissed as he took my arm in his hand. I looked down confused and gasped. My arm was bleeding heavily. The same arm I punched Mai with.

"It's fine, but Mai how are you-I mean when?" I couldn't finish. The silver colored wolf walked forward hesitantly. I sat on my right as Mai sat on my left and examined my arm. I looked over to the wolf, but I couldn't tell whom it is. "Mai, who is this?"

"That's Paul." He said quickly as he continued to examine my arm. The Paul wolf ran into the woods. Before I knew it, Paul was back, dressed like Mai with only a pair of sweats. I felt my cheeks get hot as I looked as his muscular chest. I heard Mai chuckle.

"Are you two okay?" I asked hesitantly. I looked up from his chest and looked directly into Paul's eyes. He seemed concerned but he looked annoyed at the same time.

"You were just about to be killed and you are asking if we are okay?" Paul asked skeptically. I could almost laugh at his expression. I could see he thinks I am crazy.

"I guess." I muttered. Mai chuckled again. I shot him a glare and turned back to Paul as he looked over my arm for the 100th time. I grabbed and pulled it to my chest. I guess I figured out the secret everyone was hiding.

"We should get her to her hospital." Paul said to Mai. I looked down at my arm frantically. I hated hospitals. I absolutely loathed them and they will not get me to step foot in one.

"No!" I yelled. "I mean it is just a scratch."

"No, Stevie, this is pretty deep. You are gonna need stitches." Mai mumbled. Paul grabbed my limb and turned it over and over again. He ripped a piece of his shorts and pressed it to my arm. I let out a hiss as the material hit the sensitive skin. He gave me a sheepish look.

"And what happened to your hand?" Paul asked as he examined my hand and passed it Mai. They did that for about a minute before I turned to Paul and sighed and tried to stifle a giggle.

"I kind have punched Mai in the face when I was sleeping." I laughed. Paul let out a wolf laugh and I laughed with him. To say that it hurt more than it should was an understatement. Mai wound up with not even a bruise and I wound up with a broken arm.

"We should get her to Carlisle then." Mai mumbled. I saw Paul nod out of the corner of my eye. Although they both had sour expressions. I didn't know why but I could see they both didn't like this Carlisle man.

"No, no hospitals…. who is Carlisle?" I asked. If seeing this Carlisle man is going to get me out of the hospital, I see him. I wouldn't care if he was a bloodsucking vampire. I would go see Dracula if it meant to hospitals.

"Carlisle is a great doctor despite what people think." Mai mumbled to himself. I could see something was wrong with Carlisle, although Mai seemed to respect him. I didn't see what he meant by what people think.

"He is a bloodsucker." Paul muttered.

"Like that thing that attacked me?" I asked.

"Yeah, like him, but the Cullens are safe." Mai explained. What was that thing that attacked me?


	3. Healing

In this chapter the Cullens didn't leave yet. They were still packing and discussing everything. Edward had decided to leave and this takes place when Edward was tense for the last few days.

Chapter 3

"What are the Cullens?" I asked. They both froze and turned to me. Mai face ranged from shock to fear. Paul's was anger. I could tell I wasn't gonna like what they were hiding, but I don't care. I want to know. And I won't stop until I know. If I am forced to live in this town, then I want to know if I am in danger.

"Vie, you really don't want to know." Mai muttered to me. I didn't know if he just didn't want me to know, or he just really couldn't tell me. But I had a feeling it was both. I can find out about werewolves, then I can find out about this. Although they both didn't seem excited about me knowing about what they are, I just don't see anything different about them. I always knew Mai wasn't going to be normal, since we were kids I knew.

"Yes I do. If I was just attacked by one, I want to know what it was, what he was." I said fiercely. Mai looked at Paul with a frantic expression. I could see that he would have told me, if it were just us. But I can see he needs approval from Paul, he is probably higher in the pack. Although that concept should have scared me, thinking of my closest cousin and friend as some kind of dog, it only made me angry. Mai has always been the level headed one, the one you could count on; I didn't see why he wasn't Alpha. It surprised me I could speak about this as if they really were wolves. I sighed when I thought of it. Why was it so natural to me already?

"Fine, but you have to ask Carlisle." Paul answered for him with annoyance dripping form his voice. I could see he didn't want me to know as much as he wanted to leave, which was a lot. Paul seemed the arrogant asshole of this bunch; somehow I felt we would be great friends. A very scary concept. Mai looked at me with pity and fear. It was as if he was still waiting for me to scream and run, which I was not going to do. I didn't want to abandon my cousin who seems he really needs me. I could see having an outsider have an opinion on the situation was making him feel a little better.

"Fine." I pouted. They both just laughed. I crossed my arms across my chest. They just laughed again. Mai scooped me up in his arms and I squealed. I was never really afraid of heights, although I did stand about six feet off the ground now, and as I looked down, one little misstep could make me go crashing down. I looked up at Mai with sudden fear and sadly, trust.

"My legs work you know." I hissed. I could hear my voice crack as he pretended to drop me. I held on for dear life, and I could feel the blood draining from my face as I looked down at the too far away ground. He just chuckled along with Paul. I could really see myself punching him again, or maybe using a baseball bat this time. The thought made me smile a little. I could picture myself hitting him with a baseball bat, and it gave me a weird sense of pride.

"Yeah, I know, but if you were running on your own, then we wouldn't get there for days." Mai laughed. I just pouted which caused them to laugh harder. Mai passed me to Paul as Mai ran into the woods. I didn't know why the hell I was being treated like a baby when I am perfectly able of standing and running on my own.

"Do I need to be held right now?" I asked sarcastically. Although it really was an honest question. I wasn't six, I was a mature adult.

"Yup." Paul said popping the 'p'. Mai came back within seconds as his wolf form. His white fur almost sparkled in the moonlight. Paul placed me safely on the ground and ran back into the woods. He took less time than Mai. I looked between both. They both looked at me expectedly. I felt something tugging at me leg. When I looked down, Paul was pulling my jeans with his teeth. Mai walked over and pushed me to Paul. I just sighed and carefully got on Paul's back. I grabbed a fist full of his fur in my good hand and held on tight. I liked the feeling of the wind in my hair. The tickling feeling you get when you go up really high. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the wind on my face. I felt my body get jerked forward and when I opened my eyes were stopped. I saw Mai stiffen and then look at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked. He barked loudly. Paul growled too. He slowly kept going but stopped again when we approached the house. Paul growled loudly and before I could even blink there was a man standing in front of us. He looked about twenty five. He was honestly one of the most gorgeous people I have ever seen. But he looked too gorgeous. He had an eye color that didn't seem possible too; it gave me weird chills that filled me with fear.

"Hello Paul and hello Maicoh. I believe we have not been introduced. I am Carlisle Cullen." He stuck out his hand. I hesitantly stuck out my hand and shook his quickly. His hands…. they are so cold.

"I am Stevie. Mai is my cousin." I explained. He nodded his head, seeming to understand, though he didn't ask why I was suddenly in the smallest town in most likely the world. Though it wasn't very different from my old town which was even smaller.

"I believe we should fix her up out here, Jasper has trouble." Carlisle muttered to Paul. I looked over to Mai with slight fear and confusion. Trouble with what, it is only a bit of blood…?

"Trouble with what?" I asked. I saw fear in Carlisle's eyes when I asked. He looked me straight in my eyes. He sighed. I knew he couldn't tell me, and suddenly I hated being a normal human.

"Well, Paul, I see she was attacked." Paul nodded quickly. Paul lowered down and I swung my leg quickly to get of. When I was finally down on my two feet I felt extremely dizzy. I started wobbling. Apparently I don't adjust to gravity well.

"Let's get you fixed. Here, sit down on the steps." Carlisle guided me to the staircase and motioned for me to sit down. I followed hesitantly. He took my arm in his hand and ripped the sleeve off my shirt. I finally took notice of all of the blood I lost. My shirt was covered. He swiftly wiped it all of and started sewing. I leant my head against the railing. I felt my shoulders slump. I heard Mai whimper next to me. I hissed in pain as Carlisle pulled the thread through my tender skin.

"You're all done." Carlisle muttered quickly, throwing the dirty bloody garments under his arm.

"Carlisle is something-" Someone asked as the front door swung open. I saw a tiny girl with black spiky hair. She stopped immediately when she saw my arm.

"Alice, go inside." Carlisle instructed. But she didn't. She starred at my arm hungrily, but I also saw it was a hollow desire. She was resisting. Jessh, what _are_ these Cullens? The only thing that craved blood like this was….vampires?

"I can't smell it." She muttered. I saw that she was referring to the blood that soaked my shirt and was still dried on my arm. I whipped my head towards Mai and I could feel a little fear bubble in my stomach.

"Smell what?" I asked with frustration, but I didn't move my head. I kept my eyes on Carlisle as he examined my arm again. The wound wasn't what I was expecting, it was a deep cut bite mark. The man's teeth will be forever marking my skin. I could feel anger for this mark. The beast that marked me was going to pay.

"You can't?" Carlisle asked completely ignoring me. I got a tiny vision of me slapping Carlisle and I heard Alice giggle a tiny bit.

"Smell what?" I asked again. I was getting frustrated at all of them. They all watched Alice with confusion, considering Paul, hatred. I could see the tension visible in the air, pulling around everyone like a silky blanket that itched against your skin.

"No, it is like she isn't even here." Alice whispered. I might as well not be, it's not like anyone answers my questions…

"Smell what? What are you talking about?" I yelled. Everyone turned to me, for the first time. It only made me angrier. They are hiding things from me, and I was attacked because of this secret. It made me pissed off, I need to be aware of these dangers.

"Stevie, you know that thing that attacked you?" I nodded my head. Obviously I knew the stupid bloodsucker that forever branded me with his teeth. Something that will never leave me as long as I live. "Well, that thing was one of my kind. Stevie… we are vampires."

"Okay…so you mean you can't smell my blood then?" I asked nervously. Carlisle nodded. So I am a freak? A rarity in humanity when vampires cannot smell the human's blood. Would that be a good thing?

"You aren't freaked that we are what we are?" The girl asked. I shook my head. I mean of course I am freaked, but I'd rather know…

"I have seen some pretty messed up things in my life. This isn't the scariest. I mean I saw my cousin turn into a big wolf right before my eyes and-" I cut off before I mentioned what happened with my mom. I thought back to the wolf thing that attacked my mom. I replayed what happened a hundred times. I still can't figure it out.

"And what Stevie?" Carlisle asked. Now I could make out frustration on his face, something that was already etched into his expression, I could also see pain and fear in his eyes. He thought I had seen more vampires attack, but I had seen worse in my book. I'd rather get attacked a hundred times by that vile demon.

"Nothing. Stupid thought." I muttered to myself. How could I have slipped up so easily? They wouldn't need to know about her…it was nothing…not even I should know. No, she should be here, happy and _alive_.

"A child of the moon." Someone else muttered as they walked out the front door. This boy was gorgeous, he had bronze messy hair and he was in a suit. His eyes were a soft golden and he looked about seventeen. I would have been swooning if I didn't know what he was.

"What?" I asked skeptically. What is a child of the moon? Who?

"The thing that attacked your mom, the one you saw in the woods. It was a child of the moon. Your mother must be one too." The man muttered. I saw he honestly believed it. But what is a child of the moon? A werewolf? Ha! That's not possible. My mother was a saint sent to me.

"Who are you and why would you say that?" I hissed. He doesn't know my mother or me. He wasn't there that night. He didn't see the blood, the hair, her clothes, her essence was gone.

"My name is Edward. This is my sister Alice. You know Carlisle. My family is inside. I saw it in your mind. And the royal family who enforces the laws of our kind tried to make each one extinct." Edward explained with slight discomfort. "But some still roam…silently."

"My mother would never become something like that." I muttered to myself. My mother wouldn't leave me volunteering. She loves me, I am her only daughter. The only link she has to my father…which had always been the only thing she cared for.

"How do you explain it then?" Edward asked. I could see he was as interested in it as me. He saw this as a challenge in my mind, something to get away from the pain that was radiating from him. Pity ran through me for him.

"I just don't. I don't think of it anymore. And how would you even know? You weren't there. No one was." I hissed. He wasn't there to feel the pain I felt, the abandonment, and the horrible feelings I felt. I still feel.

"I can read minds, and yes Maicoh, your aunt." Edward answered easily, answering Mai's thoughts.

"She is not a child of the moon; if she was then I would be one too." I muttered to myself. I felt my anger boil within me and all I wanted to do was leave. I needed to before I killed this filthy bloodsucker. He was one of them, the thing that hurt me.

"Maybe you are one. There are full born ones." Edward countered, challenging me. I wanted to take up the offer of the bat with this guy instead. Alice smirked behind him and he did too.

"She is_ not_." I hissed. I couldn't say about me, I don't know anything really about me, about where I come from. But my mother wouldn't be apart of that filth.

"Gwen wanted to tell you. I can see it in your mind." Edward answered. How dare he say my mother's name! He doesn't know her, or me. He doesn't know anything! Get out of my head!

"Don't you ever say her name again." I growled. 'Calm down' I kept chanting in my head. I can't loose my temper.

"I'm sorry." Edward muttered as he went back into his house. I could see he couldn't help what he said, because he reacted to a mysterious threat thrown at him.

"What happened to your hand?" Carlisle asked suddenly. He finally noticed the brace that held my broken bone together. I laughed.

"I accidentally punched Mai in the face when I was sleeping." I laughed to myself. I looked over at Mai and he had his tongue sticking out and what looked like a grin.

"How long ago?" Carlisle asked as he examined my hand.

"Yesterday I think." I muttered as I shrugged. I didn't keep track of the day I punch my cousins in the face…though it wasn't long ago. Today actually. Was I that mentally forgetful now?

"It's looks broken, but it is almost healed." He muttered to himself, curiosity in his voice.

"I have always been a fast healer since I was baby." I assured him. "My mom too."

Carlisle looked over at Mai and then at Paul. He looked worried for a second. He cleared his throat and looked over at the house. I saw a movement in the window. A women with caramel colored hair came over and sat next to Carlisle. He whispered something I couldn't make out and then she left. I looked over at Mai confused but he was looking at Paul.

"I think you should just go home and get some rest. The hand is healing nicely and your arm should recover in no time. Just keep changing the gauze." Carlisle muttered as he left us and walked back up the stairs. I looked over at Mai and sighed.

"Explain now, human form." I said assertively too him. Mai nodded and ran into the forest. I turned to Paul. He was looking everywhere but me. What the hell is wrong with them?

"Well, you defiantly sparked their attention." Mai muttered as he emerged from the shadows.

"Why?" I asked as I started walking the in the direction we came from.

"Let's get home first." Mai muttered as he ran into the woods again. Why did he change if he barely said anything? Ugh, boys are idiots. Before I could take a step I was swept off my feet and pulled onto a furry back. I looked down and saw Paul watching me with hesitant eyes.

"What?" I asked with a laugh. He just sneezed and followed Mai as he started walking back to the woods.


End file.
